Contemporary appliances such as a dishwasher may have one or more dispensers for automatically dispensing one or more treating chemistries at an appropriate time during a cycle of operation. One common type of dispenser is the manual or single use dispenser, which can be filled with only enough treating chemistry for a single cycle of operation. Another common type of dispenser is a bulk dispenser, which may contain enough treating chemistry for multiple cycles.